Attraction
by gaaraluver45
Summary: At first, they didn't want to work together on the project. Then things got a little heated. Oneshot. LEMON.


"Why are you so freaking infuriating?"

"You're no walk in the park either, you dick face!"

"Oh, what an insult pink-haired freak!"

"Don't you dare bring my hair into this!"

"Looks like I just did!"

Gaara stared at the captain of the cheerleading squad with hatred in his eyes. She was so damn annoying! He had to share all of his classes with her, and now he's paired up with her for this damned project! He cursed his teacher to HELL for ever pairing him with her.

Now here she was, trying to tell _him_ what to do, like he _knew_ she would. Sakura Haruno was bossy, preppy, and a bitch. She dates Sasuke Uchiha, the coldest, and bad "ass" of the school. He was as cruel to her as he was to his freaking friends.

"You don't even know what you're talking about, you stupid slut!"

Sakura clenched her teeth together, and tried her best not to punch him square in the nose. She was smart, intellegent even, and knew a lot more about history then he did. _She_ wanted to write the report on Pearl Harbor, but no, _he_ wants to write it on the Holocaust.

It wouldn't go so bad if he wasn't just some idiot Sasuke hung out with. They weren't even technically friends. Just buddies who hung out at parties. She never really cared for Gaara, or the other guy, Kiba, she thinks that's his name, she doesn't really remember.

She rolled her eyes when the red haired punk crossed his arms. Now he was trying to pout like a child. Well, he wasn't going to get his way!

"We need to agree on _something_, you bastard."

"Or, we could write separate reports."

Sakura sighed irritably. "It doesn't work that way! Kakashi-Sensei won't allow for that!"

Gaara threw his hands in the air and scoffed. "Then what do you suggest? I am _not_ writing about Pearl Harbor!"

"Agree on a topic is what we should do."

"Civil War."

"No. World War I."

"How about World War II?"

She growled. "Are you going to go against everything I say just because you don't like me?"

Gaara felt himself smirk at this. She finally figured out his little game. He wasn't going to agree on anything she said, until he got his way. He wanted to write about the Holocaust and she _was_ going to do it whether she _wanted_ to or _not_.

"Fine! We'll do the Holocaust! But we'll both write the report, and make the tri-fold! Sound alright?" Sakura said, finally figuring out that the argument was both pointless and ludicrous.

The red head smirked. "Of course, my lady. How do you suggest we start?"

She rose an eyebrow at his sudden change in attitude. _My lady? What the heck?_ **You're an IDIOT GAARA!** Inner Sakura yelled, with fire in her eyes and her fist raised high.

"We look up information..."

"You can do that."

Sakura glared at him and took two steps toward him, pointing a finger in his chest. "If you think I'm going to do all of the work, then you have lost your damn mind!"

He chuckled and bent toward her face, so they could be eye-level. "You don't really scare me, okay short stuff." Gaara ruffled her hair slightly, and slung his backpack over his right shoulder, then looked back at her with a smirk. "Come on, before I leave you here by yourself."

Her cheeks flamed red and then she stomped her foot on the ground. "Sabaku No Gaara, you get your ass back here right now!"

Gaara waved his hand, and had the urge to smile when he felt her join his side.

"Shut up," She said, crossing her arms and poking out her bottom lip playfully. "You really are an infuriating man, Sabaku."

He shrugged. "So I've heard. You think I give a shit?"

"You don't seem to care about anything, I've noticed that about you."

"I care about things, just not other people's opinions."

"Ah, so you're a punk and an apathetic loser?"

"I'm a loner, not a loser."

Sakura snorted. "If you say so."

Gaara growled, and opened the door to the library once they've finally reached their destination. Like a gentleman, he actually let her in first, then followed in after her. "We can't stay too long, we'll have to move this to my house. The library closes in ten minutes, find as many books as you can."

The pinkette smiled and nodded, before heading toward the shelves of books. She knew where to look, in the eighth grade she had to do a presentation about the Holocaust, so this should be easy. Simple. Right?

Once she found all the books she could, Sakura took them to the front, and signed them out. The librarian, Shizune, was glaring a bit at her.

"You can only check out five books."

"This is for a report. Please." Sakura asked, her eyes pleading.

Shizune rolled her eyes and nodded, stamping each and every single one of the books with a due date. Sakura mumbled, "Thank you," before finding Gaara at the door.

"Did you find any?"

Gaara chuckled. "No, you seemed to have found them all."

She glared slightly at him, before leaving the library and going to the school parking lot. "You're more trouble than you are worth."

"Did you drive, Haruno?"

The pinkette sighed, remembering that it was Sasuke who drove her to school that morning, instead of her driving herself. He wanted to have a little bit of "privacy," before school.

"No, Sasuke came by my house."

Gaara shook his head, and handed her an extra helment, before climbing onto his motorcycle himself.

Her eyes went wide. "We're riding on that?"

"Yes, even if you have a problem, come on."

Sakura glared at him a moment, before placing the helment on top of her head. "Can you help me?"

The red head buckled her helment, to make sure it was on securly, sighing when his fingers brushed against her soft skin. She felt her heart begin to pound whenever she climbed onto the motorcycle, holding onto his waist tightly.

He revved the engine, and sped out of the parking lot.

Once they reached his house, he cut off his motorcycle, and waited until Sakura got off. When she finally climbed off, he placed the parking brake on the driveway, and got off as well.

"See, that wasn't so bad." 

"UGH! Look what your stupid helment did to my hair! Where is your bathroom?"

Gaara rolled his eyes, and led her to the front door, pushing her inside. "You're such a cry baby."

"Shut up! IF you were a girl-"

"Dont. Even. Finish. That. Sentence." Gaara said through clenched teeth. He then pointed toward a room down the hall, which she thought would be the bathroom.

"Be right back, set up everything, will you?" Sakura said, shoving her bookbag toward the red head and skipping toward the bathroom.

Once she was inside, her eyes widened slightly at the sight of her hair. "It's worse than I thought."

After a couple of minutes, Gaara was growing impatient, and he decided to either: throw her out of the bathroom, or make her come out.

"SAKURA, what the fuck is taking so long?"

"Wait a second! I'm trying to wet my hair!"

"WHAT? I'm coming in!"

Gaara opened the door quickly, only to wish he didn't. Sakura stood there, eyes wide, hair wet and shimmering to her shoulders, while she only stood in her skirt.

She swallowed. "G-Gaara, why are you staring at me like that?"

He didn't answer; instead, he shut the door behind him and stalked towards her like a predator stalking their prey. His eyes weren't his anymore.

"Gaara?" Sakura asked hesitantly, backing up until her back hit the wall. "What are you-"

His lips slammed on hers in a passionate kiss, his tongue snaking into her mouth and claiming her own. Sakura was stunned, but too shy or nervous, to do anything back. So she stood there like a statue, feeling his hands roam every curve, until he wrapped her legs around his waist, and placed her on the counter.

She knew what sex was like. Her and Sasuke did it plenty of times, but he _never_ kissed her like this.

"Sakura..." He mumbled against her lips, trailing kisses down to her neck. "Why did you never admit that you were attracted to me?"

The pinkette moaned softly when she felt his hand rubbing against her core slowly. "G-Gaara, I've never been a-attracted to you."

"Really?" He asked sarcastically. "Then why are you moaning for me?" Gaara chuckled when let out another soft moan, as he continued to play with her through her pants.

"G-go away."

Gaara nibbled on her ear softly, before whispering; "Do you really want me to?"

Sakura didn't know for sure. In fact, they hated each other, why would they want to have sex! It didn't make any sense!

"Gaara..." She moaned. "Take me, please."

He smirked against her neck, then picked her up, walking toward his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Gaara threw her onto his bed and got on top of her, kissing her again, massaging her tongue with his own.

Gaara removed her skirt quickly, before taking off her underwear as well. "Sakura, you're beautiful. Don't let anyone ever tell you different."

She felt tears sting her eyes once he pushed into her, as she knew this wasn't about sex anymore.

Rocking back and forth, Gaara almost groaned, for it's been a long time since he's had sex. But he felt different with her, like she belonged with him.

They've been attracted to one another for months, at first it started out with heavy teasings. She would wink at him when she walked by, or he would run a hand down her smooth leg whenever she had shorts on. Sasuke was getting suspicious, so they argued.

Then they just began to dislike each other after that.

Gaara sucked on her neck softly, feeling her rake her nails onto his back. "G-Gaara!" She cried out, whenever she met her climax.

Soon after, he did the same, but was sure to wear a condom before he entered her.

"Sakura, be mine. Forget Sasuke."

Sakura ran a hand through his hair as he laid on her chest, and hummed a soft little bit. "You know I will, Gaara."


End file.
